


En una lejana luna

by KiraH69



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Explicit Sexual Content, Kitsune Stiles Stilinski, Loki is a Good Dad, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Steter Network Monthly Prompts, Xenophilia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: Cuando Stiles descubre que Loki es su padre, no acude a él de inmediato, primero investiga porque así es como trabaja. No ha sobrevivido tanto tiempo precipitándose. No sabe cómo reaccionará Loki a su presencia (tampoco los Vengadores, pero ellos no son importantes), aun así, con su madre muerta él es la única familia que le queda y, más importante aún, es alguien de quien puede aprender, sobre el mundo y sobre sí mismo. Con esta búsqueda de conocimiento conseguirá más de lo que esperaba.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No soy una experta en Marvel, solo soy fan de ciertos personajes, así que me he tomado algunas libertades: en este AU los portales que crea Dr. Strange pueden llevar a otros planetas (desconozco si es así en Marvel); la Federación es una unión de planetas más allá de los Nueve Reinos (busqué si tenía algún nombre particular en Guardianes de la Galaxia, pero no encontré nada así que me quedé con este de Star Trek).  
> PD: La historia comienza pre Civil War, pero en la parte final podéis notar que aparece solo parte del equipo del Capitán más Thor y Strange. También se ha omitido por completo el Ragnarok.

Cuando lo descubrió, Stiles se encontraba en su pequeño apartamento en el barrio de Queens. La televisión estaba encendida, pero apenas le prestaba atención. Fuera se oían gritos y explosiones. Nueva York estaba siendo atacada por criaturas del espacio. No estaba preocupado, siguió planchando el uniforme de trabajo en caso de que la tienda de videojuegos no quedara destruida y pudiera ir a trabajar al día siguiente. Entonces, por el rabillo del ojo vio a un hombre vestido de verde esgrimiendo una vara con una luz azul. Su atención se fijó de inmediato en la televisión. Observó atentamente a aquel poderoso hombre que era capaz de realizar ilusiones y lanzar hechizos. Lo supo en ese momento, algo dentro de él le decía que no se equivocaba.

El olor a quemado lo distrajo. Apartó la plancha del pantalón, donde se había formado una marca negra. Arrugó la nariz y pasó la mano sobre la marca, haciéndola desaparecer. Apagó la plancha y se sentó en el sofá frente al televisor. Ir a trabajar ya no era importante en ese momento (nunca lo había sido realmente, no era más que una forma de ser un poco más humano, de pasar desapercibido). Cuando la pelea entre aquellas criaturas terminó, solo esperaba que aquel hombre siguiera vivo. En ese caso, sin duda lo encontraría incluso si se lo llevaban a otro mundo.

Le llevó algo de tiempo. Quería investigar, conocer, asegurarse de que podía conseguir lo que quería y de que su intuición no estaba equivocada. Sabía que tenía tiempo, mucho tiempo. No había ninguna prisa. Unos pocos años tras el ataque a Nueva York, Stiles entró en la Torre Stark, que ahora pertenecía a los Vengadores. Sonrió amablemente a la recepcionista y al guarda de seguridad y ellos le devolvieron la sonrisa. Pasó una tarjeta en blanco por el lector de acceso y este se puso en verde y le abrió paso. Subió en el ascensor hasta la sala común de los alojamientos de los Vengadores y allí estaba la Viuda Negra, Ojo de Halcón y Capitán América, a los que conocía tan bien como cualquier persona ajena podía conocerlos.

—¿Quién eres?—preguntó de inmediato Natasha, poniéndose en guardia al igual que los otros dos, listos para enfrentarse al enemigo.

—Puedes llamarme Stiles. Es un placer conoceros—su sonrisa afilada probablemente no transmitía ese sentimiento. Podría disimularlo, pero realmente no le apetecía con esta gente.

—¿Cómo has entrado aquí?—preguntó Steve, poniéndose frente a sus compañeros como el escudo que siempre era.

—Con un par de trucos—respondió Stiles, girando entre sus dedos la tarjeta en blanco que el lector había reconocido como una de los empleados—, pero eso no es importante. Solo vengo por un motivo y tan pronto como se cumpla desapareceré.

—FRIDAY, avisa a Tony y a los demás—le ordenó Clint con tono sereno pero precavido.

Stiles suspiró. Iban a alargar esto más de lo que deseaba. No tenía sentido explicarles todo ahora y tener que hacerlo de nuevo con los demás, así que esperó bajo las amenazadoras miradas de los tres Vengadores. Al poco rato, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron para revelar a Tony Stark junto con Sam y Rhodey.

—FRIDAY, ¿cómo ha entrado este chico aquí?—preguntó Tony en voz alta, rodeando a Stiles hasta pararse junto al Capitán.

«Los sensores lo identificaron como un trabajador con acceso ilimitado».

—¿Acceso ilimitado? ¿Qué-?

—No culpes a tu máquina. Utilicé algunos trucos, nada que pudieras evitar—le interrumpió Stiles, agitando los dedos en el aire—. No me apetece esperar a los demás, no son relevantes de todos modos, así que se lo explicáis vosotros luego. Iré al grano: quiero ver a Loki.

—No se me ocurre otro motivo por el que quieras ver a Loki que tramar algún otro ataque contra la Tierra así que no—respondió Tony al tiempo que Steve preguntaba:

—¿Por qué quieres ver a Loki?

—Porque es mi padre. Ya sabes, reunión familiar y todo eso—respondió, agitando las manos quitándole importancia.

Se oyeron varias exclamaciones de sorpresa por la sala y Stiles contó los segundos hasta que asimilaron la noticia.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que es tu padre?—preguntó Sam, mirándole de arriba abajo como si intentara ver las similitudes entre ambos.

—¿Es que no sabes cómo funciona? ¿Todavía crees que a los bebés los traen las cigüeñas desde París? Pídele a tu amigo científico que te explique la historia de las abejas y las flores—le dijo, indicando con la cabeza hacia Tony.

—¿Por qué crees que Loki es tu padre?—preguntó Natasha, la que le observaba con una mirada más calculadora. Tras su investigación sobre los Vengadores, la Viuda Negra sin duda se había convertido en su favorita.

—No lo creo, lo sé. Digamos que tenemos ciertas... similitudes.

Un momento tenían frente a ellos un chico con camisa a cuadros y el rostro lleno de lunares y al siguiente se encontraban ante el semidiós que tantos dolores de cabeza les había provocado. Las posturas de todos los Vengadores se volvieron tensas, listos para atacar al mínimo movimientos sospechoso. Stiles no pudo evitar sonreír ante la reacción que provocaba la mera imagen de su padre, pero decidió que era mejor no tentar a su suerte así que volvió a recuperar su apariencia habitual.

—Mi madre me habló de él muchas veces, de sus poderes. Cuando lo vi por televisión el día que atacó Nueva York supe que era él. Ahora, si me hacéis el favor de contactar con él o decirme cómo puedo hacerlo yo mismo...

Steve dio un paso hacia delante y Stiles estaba preparado para matarlo si era necesario, incluso si su postura no cambió lo más mínimo para no delatarse.

—Lo siento mucho, pero Loki murió—le dijo el Capitán con expresión casi preocupada.

—Ya. No, no lo creo—replicó Stiles arqueando una ceja.

—Es cierto—Tony avanzó también un paso, poniéndose de nuevo a la altura de Steve. Stiles podía ver la rivalidad que había entre ellos, al menos por parte de Tony. Estaba seguro de que su padre lo había visto también y seguramente habría intentado usarlo en su contra, era muy evidente—. Loki murió salvando a Thor, se sacrificó. Al final hizo algo bueno con su vida.

Stiles se mordió el labio, pero al final no pudo contener una carcajada y las expresiones en los rostros de los Vengadores fueron aún más delirantes.

—¿Y vosotros os lo creísteis?—preguntó limpiándose los ojos—. Me decepcionáis, o me decepciono a mí mismo. Por mi investigación os hacía más inteligentes, pero debí cometer algún error. Apuesto a que está en Asgard. ¿Por qué no llamáis a Thor para que me lleve allí?

—¿Por qué iba a estar en Asgard?—preguntó Steve.

—Porque no hay mejor lugar para ocultarse que a plena vista—respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco. Era tan evidente que realmente se lamentaba por haberles dado más crédito del que merecían—. Ahora, ¿llamáis a Thor?

—No es tan fácil contactar con él—replicó Tony.

—Sí lo es, está con Jane en Nuevo México. Que venga en uno de tus aviones si no quiere usar su martillo.

—¿Cómo sabes que están allí?—volvió a preguntar el Capitán.

—Ya os lo he dicho, os he investigado, no soy tan idiota como para venir aquí sin prepararme. Y realmente habría preferido evitarlo del todo, pero no tengo forma de viajar a Asgard por mi cuenta, así que...

Les costó algo de tiempo y algunas discusiones entre ellos –que Stiles ignoró sentado cómodamente en uno de los sofás– hasta que al fin decidieron llamar a Thor. Observado cautelosamente por todos los Vengadores presentes, Stiles esperó pacientemente la llegada de su tío, lo que significaba dar vueltas por la sala, abrir y fisgar en todos los armarios y cajones de la cocina, comer un par de bolsas de aperitivos y dar más vueltas por la sala porque Stiles era todo energía (casi literalmente). Los Vengadores lo observaban cautelosos y después exasperados hasta que Thor llegó unas horas más tarde.

—¿Quién es tu madre?—fue lo primero que le preguntó cuando llegó a la Torre Stark.

—Kuraida, hija de Nogi.

—¡¿El rey kitsune?!—exclamó Thor con una expresión que puso en guardia a todos.

—El mismo. Entenderás por qué mi madre huyó a Midgard conmigo.

—Sí, por supuesto. Pero no sabía que mi hermano había tenido una relación con una kitsune.

—Dudo mucho que te cuente todas sus aventuras. No duró más que unas semanas de todos modos—respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Espera, espera. _Yo_ no entiendo por qué huisteis a Midgard—interrumpió Tony.

—Los kitsune son una raza que no acepta relacionarse con otras. No mantienen relaciones diplomáticas con ningún otro reino ni tienen descendencia con otras razas. Jamás había oído de un mestizo de esa raza—respondió Thor sin apartar la mirada de Stiles como si intentara ver a su hermano en él o tal vez al kitsune.

—Los ha habido, pero al igual que yo tuvieron que esconderse o morir. Mi madre consiguió huir, pero no antes de que la maldijeran, una especialidad de los kitsune. Murió pocos años después de llegar a Midgard. Ahora, ¿me llevarás a Asgard para conocer a mi padre?

—Loki... Él...

—Ahórratelo. Estoy bastante seguro de que Loki está en Asgard vivito y coleando. Pero por si no conoces a tu hermano, ¿por qué no vamos a comprobarlo?

Thor le miró por un momento con el ceño fruncido. Había sospecha en sus ojos, aunque Stiles no estaba seguro de si era dirigida a él o a Loki. No le preocupaba, sabía que podría manipularlo para conseguir lo que quería, utilizando sus poderes si hacía falta (aunque no creía que fuera necesario con Thor).

—Está bien, iremos a Asgard—respondió finalmente.

Stiles intentó disimular su sonrisa de triunfo, aunque por las miradas de los demás estaba bastante seguro de que no lo había conseguido.

No mucho rato después y a pesar de las objeciones de los demás Vengadores, ambos estaban viajando hacia Asgard. Tras sobreponerse al aturdimiento que supuso el viaje, Stiles se quedó fascinado con el escenario que lo recibió. La luz, el brillo dorado, los torreones, el infinito universo que se extendía más allá. Ensimismado por aquella vista, no le prestó atención al hombre y a las dos mujeres que había allí y con los que Thor discutía. Comenzó a caminar por el puente contemplando el paisaje. A lo largo de su investigación había visto muchas representaciones de aquel mundo, pero nada se acercaba a la majestuosidad de aquel lugar. Era hermoso, suntuoso y extravagante. No era la clase de lugar en el que le gustaría vivir, pero sí la clase de lugar en el que le gustaría hacer travesuras.

No le sorprendió llegar y encontrar a Loki disfrazado de Odín. Thor tardó un poco más en darse cuenta, pero Stiles esperó paciente mientras discutían hasta que Loki regresó a su propia forma. No lo admitiría, pero estaba un poco ( ~~muy~~ ) nervioso. Sabía todo lo que se podía saber sobre él, tanto por lo que había descubierto en su investigación como por lo que le había contado su madre, pero era la primera vez que veía en persona a su padre. Era más alto de lo que había imaginado y sus ojos verdes parecían estar calculando estrategias constantemente, pero por encima de esos datos superficiales de los que su cerebro se percataba, había una parte de Stiles, su parte más instintiva, que había reaccionado de inmediato a la presencia de su padre. Se sentía como un pulpo cuyos tentáculos eran atraídos por un vórtice, un bebé que estiraba los brazos desesperado para ser abrazado por su madre. Era difícil explicar cómo una parte de él quería, _necesitaba_ conectar con Loki.

—Entonces vamos a buscarlo—dijo Thor cuando Loki le contó dónde estaba Odín.

—Hey—intervino Stiles por primera vez, su voz algo más afectada de lo que habría querido—. ¿Es que ya te has olvidado de mí?

—¿Quién es este?—preguntó Loki observándolo con una mirada crítica.

—Oh. Loki, este es tu hijo, Stiles—le presentó Thor con algo de satisfacción, como si esperara ver alguna reacción inusitada en su hermano.

—¿Stiles?—Loki le miró arqueando una ceja, diciendo su nombre casi tentativo.

—Kuraida es mi madre—añadió, intentando no moverse inquieto bajo su escrutinio.

Hubo una breve expresión de sorpresa en su rostro y luego una sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios, más sincera de lo que ni siquiera Thor había visto en años.

—Kuraida, una mujer maravillosa. No sabía que estuviera embarazada—se acercó a él y tomó su rostro por la barbilla, examinando sus rasgos con atención. Stiles se estremeció, su corazón latía con fuerza. No sabía cuál sería el veredicto de este hombre, si lo consideraría digno de ser su hijo o si lo vería como una molestia (tampoco sabía si le importaría fuera cual fuera)—. Sin duda tienes sus ojos. Muéstramelo.

Stiles no lo dudó. Un viento envolvió su cuerpo y de repente en medio de la plaza había un enorme zorro de nueve colas. Su cabeza se alzaba por encima de todos los demás, las nueve esponjosas colas se agitaban tras él. Su cuerpo era esbelto, con elegantes líneas. Su denso pelaje era negro y brillante, rojizo por las patas, el pecho y los extremos de las colas. Sus ojos brillaban con todos los matices de la miel y sus colmillos gritaban depredador en lo que probablemente era una sonrisa.

—Magnífico.

Stiles pudo oír el alago de su padre entre todos los murmullos impresionados de los presentes y no pudo evitar erguirse orgulloso antes de regresar a su forma humana. Sintió en ese momento como un interruptor encendiéndose, como una pieza de puzle colocándose en su sitio, el vínculo entre padre e hijo formándose como un lazo que casi podía ver extendiéndose entre sus corazones. No creía que Loki pudiera sentirlo, era algo que venía de su parte kitsune, pero el vínculo no se habría formado si no fuera recíproco.

—¿Está viva?—preguntó entonces Loki, aunque por su expresión ya sabía la respuesta.

—No. La maldijeron antes de que lograra escapar y murió a los pocos años.

Loki asintió, comprendiendo de inmediato probablemente mejor de lo que ningún otro podría. Él mismo había arriesgado su vida al tener una relación con una kitsune.

—Creo que hay mucho sobre lo que tenemos que hablar—le dijo, rodeando sus hombros con un brazo.

—Primero nuestro padre—intervino Thor con una mirada amenazadora ante la que ambos pusieron los ojos en blanco. Por un momento Thor vio la semblanza entre ellos.

El viaje de vuelta a la Tierra no le sentó tan mal, esperando ya la sensación de vacío y opresión simultáneas. El edificio en proceso de demolición, sin embargo, no era lo que se esperaban.

—Te juro que lo dejé aquí—aseguró Loki.

—¿Aquí en la acera o en esa residencia de ancianos que están demoliendo?--preguntó Thor sarcástico--. Qué gran plan.

—¿Cómo iba a saberlo? No veo el futuro. No soy brujo—replicó Loki.

—¿No? ¿Y por qué te vistes como tal?

—Eh.

A decir verdad, su traje completamente negro era un poco demasiado y Stiles se sentía un crío con su camisa a cuadros abierta sobre una camiseta de WoW y los vaqueros desgastados. Bueno, quizá no era tan extraño sentirse un crío estando junto a su padre.

—No me creo que estés vivo—comenzó Thor con tono herido y Stiles desconectó en ese momento.

No estaba interesado en las rencillas entre hermanos ni en las fans que llegaron después en busca de selfis. Lo que sí llamó su atención fue el círculo de energía que apareció a los pies de Loki unos momentos después. Sus pelos se erizaron, alerta, y extendió todos sus sentidos hacia esa fuente de magia para descifrarla.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Q-q-qué haces?—preguntó Thor sorprendido.

—No soy yo—replicó Loki, tan sorprendido como él.

De repente, Loki despareció dentro del círculo y Stiles sintió la magia desvanecerse. Aún podía sentir su vínculo con Loki, estaba vivo, pero era tan débil, tan nuevo aún, que no podía localizarlo a través de él. Por la sensación que percibía, estaba bastante seguro de que ni siquiera estaba en ese universo.

Había una tarjeta en el suelo en el mismo lugar donde había estado parado Loki. «Calle Bleecker 177A», decía.

Era una casa normal, como otra cualquiera de la zona, al menos en apariencia. Stiles podía sentir la magia proveniente de ella. Tan pronto como Thor llamó a la puerta se vieron teletransportados al interior del edificio, que no era para nada como aparentaba por fuera o quizás ni siquiera estaban dentro de ese edificio si no en cualquier otro lugar de la Tierra. Stiles sintió su estómago retorcerse. La magia había envuelto su cuerpo y lo había arrastrado consigo. Su propia magia había intentado luchar de forma instintiva, pero había logrado contenerse viendo que no había ninguna intención maligna tras esa magia.

Una voz grave llegó desde una ventana circular situada en un piso superior llamando a Thor y una figura descendió volando de forma dramática. Stiles puso los ojos en blanco, realmente les gustaba el teatro.

—Dios del Trueno—saludó el extraño, un tipo con capa roja como Superman (Stiles era más de Batman)—. Puedes bajar el paraguas—le indicó a Thor, refiriéndose al martillo que había tomado esa forma para camuflarse.

Thor dejó el paraguas en un paragüero y al instante se vieron teletransportados a otra sala.

—Así que ahora la Tierra tiene hechiceros—comentó Thor toqueteando un adorno colocado en una mesa.

Stiles no les prestó atención mientras hablaban, apenas registró «Maestro de las artes místicas» proveniente de aquel extraño. Estaba concentrado en percibir la magia que inundaba el lugar. Todos los objetos que se encontraban allí poseían magia y en un alto grado, el propio ambiente estaba a rebosar de ella. Era un poco abrumador para sus sentidos, pero una vez que logró ponerse en sintonía con esa magia pudo respirar con más comodidad.

No se sintió aturdido ya la siguiente vez que se teletransportaron, aceptando de forma más fácil la magia que lo envolvía.

—¿Té?—preguntó el extraño y Stiles sintió la taza de té aparecer en su mano.

Lo olisqueó, asegurándose de que no estaba envenenado, y tomó un sorbo mientras que Thor acababa con una jarra de cerveza. No estaba nada mal, con un ligero toque de magia.

—En fin, estoy haciendo una lista de individuos y seres de otros reinos que puedan ser una amenaza para este mundo—continuó el extraño y eso sí llamó la atención de Stiles—. Tu hermano adoptivo Loki es uno de esos seres.

—Por supuesto que lo es—murmuró Stiles reclinándose en su sillón y tomando otro sorbo de la taza que se había rellenado mágicamente.

—¿Y tú eres?—preguntó el extraño.

—Alguien que probablemente debería estar también en esa lista. Como referencia futura al menos—respondió con una sonrisa afilada, sus ojos brillando no lo suficiente para no ser humanos pero sí lo bastante como para inquietar.

—¿Y qué estáis haciendo aquí?

—Buscamos a mi padre—respondió Thor.

—Entonces, ¿si os dijera dónde está Odín todos regresaríais a Asgard de inmediato?—el extraño ahora mantenía una gran parte de su atención en Stiles, claramente incómodo por la desconocida posible amenaza.

—De inmediato—Thor miró de reojo a Stiles y pareció decidir omitir el hecho de que Stiles vivía en la Tierra.

—¡Genial! Permitidme ayudaros.

—Si sabías dónde estaba, ¿por qué no me llamaste?—preguntó Thor esta vez.

—Fue categórico en que no se le molestara. Tu padre dijo que había decidido mantenerse en el exilio. Y tampoco tienes móvil—añadió, y Stiles giró la cabeza tan rápido que casi pudo oír un chasquido.

—¿En serio?—preguntó incrédulo a su tío.

—No, no tengo móvil, pero podrías haber mandado una carta electrónica. Se llama e-mail—replicó Thor.

—Ya, ¿tienes ordenador?

—No. ¿Para qué?

Stiles se restregó la cara con una mano porque poner los ojos en blanco no era suficiente esta vez y probablemente el extraño compartía la misma opinión aunque intentó mantenerse educado.

—En fin. Mi padre ya no está exiliado. Si me dices dónde está podré llevármelo a casa.

—Cómo no. Está en Noruega.

Reaparecieron en otra sala con estanterías llenas de libros y Stiles olvidó su taza de té en favor de comenzar a explorar de inmediato aquellos tomos antiguos. Era algo natural en él, era conocimiento al alcance de su mano y no podía resistirlo.

—No los toques—le advirtió el extraño mientras pasaba las páginas de un libro, a lo que Stiles hizo caso omiso—. Solamente consulto si su conjuro necesita alguna modificación Asgardiana. No.

Stiles maldijo cuando volvieron a teletransportarse cuando estaba a punto de coger uno de los libros y de nuevo una vez más.

—¿Quieres parar de hacer esto?—le pidió Thor tras haber derramado la cerveza que aún sostenía y haber tirado toda una balda de libros.

—Puedo-, necesito solo un pelo de tu cabellera—le dijo el extraño.

—Deberías saber que nadie toca mi cabellera—replicó Thor justo antes de que le arrancara un cabello y aparecieran de nuevo al pie de unas escaleras, aunque no las mismas—. Podría bajar andando.

El hechicero comenzó a realizar unas figuras con sus manos con energía fluyendo entre ellas. Stiles podía verla a más niveles de lo que probablemente cualquier otro podía, incluso podía _sentir_ el significado de cada símbolo que se iba formando. Ahora ya estaba familiarizado con esa magia y podía interactuar con ella como lo hacía con la suya propia.

—Os está esperando—les dijo el extraño indicando el círculo que había creado en medio de la sala, desde el que se podía ver un paisaje verde—. No olvides el paraguas.

—Es verdad—Thor alzó la mano y comenzaron a oírse ruidos de cosas rompiéndose—. Lo siento—murmuró avergonzado, aunque no tanto como Stiles por estar a su lado—. Ya está, solo falta mi hermano—dijo cuando al fin tuvo el paraguas en su mano.

—Yo me encargo de eso—intervino Stiles antes de que el hechicero pudiera actuar.

Hizo un leve gesto con su mano, más que nada para aparentar, y un círculo como el que había aparecido a los pies de Loki se creó, esta vez en el aire. Loki cayó por él gritando y aterrizó... como pudo.

—¡Llevo cayendo treinta minutos!—gritó furioso desde el suelo.

—¿Cómo has hecho eso?—le preguntó el extraño a Stiles.

—¿Quién es este?—preguntó Loki, poniéndose de inmediato junto a su hijo en una pose defensiva.

Stiles no necesitaba que lo defendieran, pero que Loki hubiera reaccionado de ese modo, seguramente de forma inconsciente, le hacía un poco feliz.

—No sé, un tipo que usa magia.

—Soy el doctor Steven Strange, ya me presenté antes.

—Lo siento, tío, no estaba prestando atención—respondió Stiles encogiéndose de hombros.

—Él no es tu tío, yo soy tu tío—intervino Thor.

—Tú tampoco eres su tío, soy adoptado—replicó Loki—. Y parece mentira que tras tantos años visitando Midgard sigas con estos malentendidos.

Strange resopló y sacudió la cabeza para centrarse en lo que importaba ahora.

—¿Cómo has podido imitar mi hechizo?—preguntó de nuevo, ignorando a los otros dos.

—Me he... sincronizado con tu magia, por decirlo de algún modo—respondió sin darle importancia—. Soy un ser formado sobre todo por magia, me resulta natural. Ahora, ¿nos vamos?

No esperó a que respondieran ni a que Strange siguiera preguntando. Cruzó el portal, sintiendo el cambio en el ambiente, ahora libre casi por completo de magia. Loki y Thor cruzaron tras él y el portal desapareció. Se encontraban en un campo de hierva verde algo apagada, con el mar a unos pocos metros chocando contra las rocas de un enorme acantilado. Había un hombre frente a él con una chaqueta beis y el pelo blanco por debajo de los hombros. Era Odín, Stiles podía sentirlo, y también podía sentir otra cosa.

Thor se acercó y poco después Loki mientras que Stiles permaneció alejado sin preocuparse siquiera de escuchar de qué hablaban hasta que se giraron hacia él.

—Este es mi hijo, Stiles—le presentó Loki, indicando con un gesto que se acercara.

—¿Tu hijo? ¿Con quién?—preguntó Odín.

—Kuraida, la-

—Hija de Nogi—le interrumpió Odín. Su rostro, que hasta ese momento había tenido una expresión relajada, resignada, se volvió duro, frío—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre tener un hijo con la hija del rey kitsune?

Loki se vio algo aturdido por su reacción, pero solo brevemente. Después, su rostro se volvió serio y aún más frío que el de Odín. Stiles pudo ver el cambio en la postura de Thor, listo para pelear contra su hermano si era necesario.

—No sabía que estaba embarazada, ni tampoco era mi intención tener un hijo con ella. Solo fue una aventura para ambos, pero no me arrepiento en absoluto de la existencia de Stiles y pienso ejercer como padre en la medida en que me sea posible y en la que él quiera a partir de ahora—le aseguró con firmeza, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo.

Stiles sintió algo cálido brotar en su pecho. No esperaba que Loki reaccionara de ese modo ante él, ni que lo defendiera de esa manera ante su padre adoptivo. Hasta ese momento ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que él mismo quería de su padre. Ahora, comenzaba a creer que realmente podría tener una relación adecuada con él.

—¡Eres una desgracia para Asgard! ¡Sabes que esto podría llevarnos a una guerra con los kitsunes!—le regañó Odín, agitando un puño amenazador. Su expresión ahora sí se parecía al del poderoso rey sobre el que Stiles había leído en lugar del amable abuelito que había parecido un segundo antes, casi como un Papá Noel.

—Habla el hombre que asesinó a mi verdadero padre y me secuestró—replicó Loki casi escupiendo las palabras.

—Te habrían matado.

—¡Eso no lo sabes!

—Está muriéndose—intervino Stiles con tono sosegado, deteniendo al instante la pelea.

—Qué-...—fue Thor el único en hablar, mirando entre su padre y Stiles.

—Puedo sentir su energía, está a punto de desvanecerse. Quizás queráis dejar las rencillas familiares a un lado en este momento y despediros con algo de cordialidad.

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó, dejando que lidiaran con aquellos solos. No estaba interesado en meterse en esos líos, no era asunto suyo y en cuestión de minutos Odín ya no estaría allí para causarles problemas. Ya se había esperado esa reacción, no le sorprendía. Al menos no había sido tan mala como la de su abuelo materno. Observó desde la distancia las luces brillantes que formaban los últimos vestigios del alma de Odín desaparecer en el aire y esperó a que los hermanos se acercaran tras asumir la pérdida. No fue exactamente eso lo que pasó.

Comenzó a sentir energía eléctrica acumulándose en el aire y vio las chispas en el puño de Thor. Estaba preparado para atacar a Loki y eso no podía permitirlo. Creó un portal a sus pies, al igual que Strange lo había hecho con Loki, y el Dios del Trueno desapareció por él. Loki le miró y Stiles no fue capaz de descifrar la expresión en su rostro, solo esperaba que no estuviera enfadado con él.

—Deberíamos marcharnos—le dijo, acercándose con paso casi cansado.

—¿A dónde querrías ir?—le preguntó Stiles increíblemente aliviado.

—¿A dónde puedes llevarnos?

—Con el hechizo que he aprendido de Strange, a cualquier parte—respondió con una sonrisa que Loki no pudo evitar corresponder.

De ese modo, comenzaron a viajar juntos.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Loki había sido sincero cuando había dicho que quería ejercer como padre y Stiles no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces de cuánto lo deseaba él también. Ninguno de los dos quería quedarse en Midgard, no había nada allí que les interesara (conquistarlo tendría que esperar por ahora), y regresar a Asgard tampoco era una opción ahora. Viajaron de un planeta a otro, más allá de los Nueve Reinos, conociendo y estudiando mundos que ninguno de ellos conocía y, sobre todo, conociéndose entre ellos. Era habitual que pasaran horas charlando, en las que Loki le contaba las aventuras que había vivido con su madre durante su breve romance, porque ambos compartían el amor por el conocimiento y por las travesuras que Stiles había heredado; y en las que Stiles le contaba cómo había sido su vida en la Tierra, donde tampoco había sido bueno precisamente, aunque se había asegurado de no llamar la atención de gente indeseada.

En algunos de esos mundos no eran muy bienvenidos, Loki no tenía precisamente una buena reputación allá donde lo conocían, pero en otros, como en el que se encontraban ahora, Licandor, eran bien recibidos ya que llegaban con buenas intenciones (la mayoría de las veces). Su principal objetivo era investigar aquellos mundos, hacerse con todos los conocimientos posibles, así que se aproximaban cordialmente a quienes guardaran estos conocimientos para que les hicieran partícipes de ellos (y si eso no funcionaba, entonces ya recurrían a otros métodos).

Licandor era un mundo pequeño habitado por dos especies dominantes, una acuática en la mitad cubierta por el mar y otra terrestre, los licos, que dominaba por bosques y montañas y reinaba sobre el planeta; y un pequeño grupo que era una mezcla de diferentes especies y que eran acogidos por el reino como unos eruditos y tenían su propia biblioteca (lo que había llamado la atención de padre e hijo).

Fueron recibidos por la reina de Licandor, una enorme loba de pelaje negro llamada Talia. No era exactamente una loba, pero su apariencia se asimilaba lo suficiente como para llamarla así igual que Stiles se parecía a un zorro aun sin serlo. Era algo más grande que Stiles en su forma kitsune, aunque su pelaje no era tan brillante ni esponjoso. Sus ojos eran de un brillante rojo y su presencia era intimidante, ambos podían sentir su poder (además de ver sus grandes y afilados colmillos). Stiles no tenía miedo, sabía que, de ser necesario, aunque no pudiera vencerla en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, siempre podría recurrir a su magia.

—Sois bienvenidos a permanecer en nuestro reino el tiempo que deseéis. Sin embargo, el acceso a la biblioteca solo os lo podrán conceder sus responsables—les dijo directamente a sus mentes porque con aquellos cuerpos no podían hablar, pero sí podían comunicarse mentalmente incluso con otras especies.

—Se lo agradecemos mucho, reina Talia—respondió Loki educadamente, aunque habían esperado que ella también les concediera la entrada a la biblioteca.

—Mi hermano Peter os acompañará a una casa en la que podréis vivir.

Eso sí era un alivio. Los licos vivían en grandes cuevas con túneles y cavidades que recorrían el interior de las montañas. Habían temido que tendrían que vivir también en una de ellas.

Un lobo que había permanecido sentado a la derecha de la reina se incorporó. Su pelaje era de un castaño oscuro por el lomo, aclarándose hasta un tono crema por su vientre y hocico. Sus ojos, a diferencia de los de su hermana, eran de un azul eléctrico y los miraban con aún más precaución que la reina. Era el único asistente a la reunión y Talia lo había presentado como su Mano Derecha.

—Acompañadme—les dijo y salió de la cueva sin esperar a ver si lo seguían.

Stiles sabía que con ese gesto, dándoles la espalda, les estaba mostrando que no les temía. Era algo de lo que quizá Loki no se percatara, pero Stiles sí podía comprenderlo, apelaba al instinto de su lado kitsune.

Peter los guió hasta una cabaña de madera en medio del bosque. No era muy grande, pero tenía dos plantas y una chimenea. Cuando comenzaron su viaje, Stiles había esperado que Loki fuera muy tiquismiquis respecto al alojamiento, pero con su magia realmente no necesitaba mucho y se habían alojado en sitios peores.

—Tened cuidado en el bosque, no nos hacemos responsables de vuestra seguridad—les dijo el licos y los dejó frente a la casa. Había sonado casi como una amenaza, pero no había tenido ningún efecto en ellos.

La puerta de entrada era lo bastante grande para que un lobo entrara, aunque dentro no podría moverse más que hasta el salón. Allí había un sofá y un sillón adaptados al tamaño de un humano con una mesa frente a ellos. En la cocina estaba la chimenea, con utensilios de estilo antiguo y una gran mesa para comer que probablemente utilizarían como mesa de estudio. En el piso de arriba había tres habitaciones pequeñas, todas con solo una cama, una mesilla y un armario, además de un cuarto de baño muy sencillo.

Prepararon la cena con las pocas cosas que encontraron en la cocina y pasaron lo que quedaba de día discutiendo cómo iban a aproximarse a los eruditos de la biblioteca para que les dejaran acceder a sus archivos. Esas personas probablemente habían oído hablar de Loki así que podría no ser fácil.

Y no lo fue.

Fueron rechazados en la misma puerta por una criatura humanoide de piel verde (no estaban seguros de si era un hombre o una mujer o incluso si tenía género binario) y no les dieron oportunidad de réplica –al menos no de forma pacífica y aún no querían recurrir a eso–.

—Cálmate, solo tenemos que tener un poco de paciencia, lo conseguiremos—le dijo Loki cuando Stiles estaba prácticamente echando humo de camino de vuelta a la cabaña.

—No puedo esperar, ¿no has sentido toda la magia que hay ahí dentro? Tengo que poner mis manos en esos libros.

—Eres demasiado joven, necesitas aprender paciencia. Algunas veces esperar es el único método de conseguir lo que quieres. ¿Por qué no vas a cazarnos algo para comer? Así consumirás toda esa energía que te sobra.

Stiles gruñó, pero un segundo después ya estaba transformado en kitsune. Echó a correr entre los árboles de largos troncos y densas copas, convirtiéndose en una sombra más del bosque. Era algo que solía hacer habitualmente, que _necesitaba_ hacer. Tenía que liberarse, dejar suelto al kitsune y ceder a sus instintos. Corría por el bosque casi cortando el aire, con el suelo de tierra húmedo y las almohadillas de sus patas amortiguando cualquier posible sonido de sus pisadas, con sus colas agitándose tras él y sus orejas moviéndose en todas direcciones en busca de algún sonido delatador. Los árboles se volvían manchas borrosas y el olor a bosque –a animales, a flores, a hojas secas, a excrementos, a humedad– le hacía recordar las noches en las que había corrido junto a su madre por los oscuros bosques del este de Europa. Eran buenos recuerdos, los mejores que tenía de su madre, incluso si ahora iban empañados de tristeza y anhelo.

Había decidido cazar un ciervo (o algo que era lo bastante parecido) que se había cruzado en su camino cuando escuchó los pasos característicos de otro depredador. Al principio pensó que lo estaba siguiendo a él, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba acechando también al pseudociervo. No iba a ganar.

Aceleró. Y un poco más. Podía oler el estrés y el miedo de su presa. Podía oír el corazón acelerado pero firme de su rival, apenas una sombra en la periferia de su visión. No usó su magia porque quería ganar pero también quería sentir el estrés de la caza y la satisfacción posterior. Cuando el bosque dio paso a un claro fue el momento de atacar. Su rival pensó lo mismo.

Ambos se lanzaron al mismo tiempo sobre la presa, sus grandes cuerpos chocando entre sí y rodando por el suelo en un lío de extremidades y colas mientras el pseudociervo se escapaba. Hubo gruñidos amenazadores, zarpas rasgando carne y colmillos hundiéndose en la piel. Aliento caliente sobre el pelaje, garras sujetando las extremidades contra el suelo un momento antes de sufrir el mismo destino, jadeos, pulso acelerado y un cuerpo presionando contra el otro. Eso no terminó como había empezado.

Stiles reaccionó cuando se encontró restregándose contra su rival al igual que este lo hacía contra él. Por un momento se sintió aterrado al pensar que estaba haciendo algo así con un animal, hasta que se dio cuenta, bajo la luz de la estrella sobre la que giraba el planeta, de que se trataba de un licos. Uno al que conocía además.

—¿Peter?

Ante la mención de su nombre el lobo se detuvo. Pareció reaccionar también al fin y se apartó de un salto. Stiles se incorporó y ambos se miraron, dejando un par de metros de distancia entre sí, tanto como permitía el claro.

—¿Stiles?—preguntó Peter algo confuso—. Eres un kitsune.

—No me digas, no me había dado cuenta—sus colmillos en una risa algo sangrienta brillaron en el claro. Seguramente ni se le había pasado por la cabeza que pudiera ser un kitsune, no era habitual encontrar a uno fuera de su planeta y él tampoco iba pregonándolo por ahí.

Peter lo observó con ojos aún más brillantes y un nuevo interés. Stiles no sabía qué esperar, si el lobo resumiría su ataque o si se marcharía. Esos ojos le hacían sentir algo inquieto. Entonces, Peter comenzó a retroceder, esta vez sin darle la espalda, hasta que se perdió entre los árboles. Stiles suspiró aliviado y se dejó caer al suelo despatarrado. Realmente no quería matar al hermano de la reina, eso sería demasiado problemático. Decidió volver a la cabaña y de camino cazó un animalillo peludo del doble de tamaño que un conejo común. Sería suficiente para Loki y para él, aunque no tan satisfactorio como el pseudociervo.

A la mañana siguiente, Stiles se levantó de la cama cuando sintió una presencia cerca de la casa. Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró a uno de aquellos pseudociervos (estaba bastante seguro de que era el mismo al que había perseguido) muerto sobre el escalón de la entrada.

—¿Qué es esto?—preguntó Loki tras él, ya vestido y arreglado, pero con los párpados aún pesados por el sueño.

—Lo que intenté cazar ayer antes de que Peter me saboteara.

—¿Crees que lo ha traído él? ¿Tal vez una amenaza?—se agachó frente al cadáver y lo examinó sin llegar a tocarlo.

—Si fuera un kitsune, más bien diría que es el primer paso del cortejo: proveer. Pero no tengo ni idea de las costumbres de esta raza, bien podría ser una amenaza, como la cabeza de caballo en la cama.

—¿La qué?

—Nada. De todos modos, no vamos a desperdiciarlo, habrá que comérselo—dijo agarrando al animal por el cuello.

—¿Eso no sería aceptar que siguiera cortejándote de ser esa su intención?—le preguntó arqueando una ceja curioso.

Stiles tan solo sonrió y metió al animal en casa. Loki observó el bosque que los rodeaba, seguro de que quien hubiera dejado el animal en su puerta aún seguía allí, esperando a ver su reacción, pero no pudo distinguir nada.

Llevó algo de tiempo despellejarlo y prepararlo para poder cocinarlo, pero Stiles disfrutaba el proceso y era habilidoso en ello.

—¿Tienes intención de aceptar su cortejo en caso de que sea eso?—le preguntó Loki, quien lo observaba atentamente sentado en una silla con un té caliente entre sus manos.

—Aún no lo sé. Desde luego porque me traiga uno de estos ciervos no. Soy muy capaz de conseguir mi propia comida, no necesito que nadie provea para mí a ese respecto. Si se le ocurre una forma mejor de proveerme comenzaré a planteármelo.

—Pero has aceptado el ciervo.

—Según las costumbres de los kitsune, si lo hubiera rechazado ya no podría seguir cortejándome. Estoy actuando un poco a ciegas, la verdad. Es difícil comprender estas cosas si no conoces la cultura y los significados tras cada acto. Si tuviéramos acceso a la biblioteca podría buscar información ahí.

—Guíate por tu instinto, hasta ahora nunca te ha fallado.

—Esperemos que no empiece ahora.

Colocó en la mesa los dos platos que había preparado con la carne y se sentó a comer frente a su padre. No iba a darle muchas vueltas al tema, su principal objetivo seguía siendo conseguir acceso a la biblioteca y devorar todos los conocimientos que albergaba.

Intentaron entrar de nuevo aquel día al ver que había otra persona diferente guardando la entrada, pero recibieron la misma respuesta. Ni siquiera fueron capaces de explicar los motivos de su visita, «no tienen permitido el acceso a la biblioteca», le interrumpió el guarda a Loki (y Loki detestaba que lo interrumpieran, pero se mantuvo sereno y educado para no empeorar la situación).

—Creo que vamos a tener que recurrir a tácticas alternativas—comentó Loki mientras caminaban de regreso a la cabaña.

—El problema es que sospecharán. Somos los únicos visitantes en este planeta y los únicos interesados en entrar a la biblioteca. Cualquier cosa que intentemos sabrán que somos nosotros.

—¿Ahora no tienes prisa?—preguntó arqueando una ceja con una leve sonrisa.

—No es- Claro que me gustaría conseguirlo cuanto antes, pero si metemos la pata perderemos por completo la oportunidad. No estamos en condiciones de comenzar una guerra contra este reino por una biblioteca—se negaba por completo a reconocer que quizás sentía algo de curiosidad por el siguiente paso de Peter y ya no le importaba tener que esperar un poco más.

—Muy bien, seremos pacientes entonces—había una sonrisa en el rostro de Loki que le decía que había leído sus pensamientos a la perfección.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando sintió la misma presencia acercándose a la casa y abrió la puerta, no se encontró el cadáver de un animal sino una bolsa de piel con media docena de libros. Ni siquiera esperó a que Loki llegara, cogió la bolsa y cerró la puerta con el pie.

—¿Qué te ha traído esta vez?—preguntó Loki bajando las escaleras.

—¡Libros!—exclamó mientras los colocaba sobre la mesa.

—Así que sí se trata de un cortejo.

—Definitivamente. ¡Mira esto! Dos libros sobre la historia de este reino, otro sobre su cultura. ¡Un libro sobre kitsunes que no había leído!

—Veo que Peter ha descubierto la forma de proveerte—comentó Loki con una risa.

Cogió uno de los libros sobre historia mientras Stiles se apoderaba del de cultura. Ambos se olvidaron del desayuno; no había nada que pudiera distraerles, mucho menos algo tan trivial, cuando se hacían con algún ejemplar nuevo. No lo dejaron hasta que habían leído los seis libros, ya muy entrada la madrugada. Por supuesto, esa no sería la única vez que los leerían, aún tenían que hacerlo con más detalle y tomando apuntes. No era sano pasar tantas horas sin apartarse de los libros, lo sabían, pero era algo que ninguno de los dos podía evitar.

Terminaron dormidos en el sofá cuando ya amanecía, Loki sentado en una esquina con las piernas sobre la mesa y Stiles tumbado con la cabeza en su regazo y las piernas colgando por el brazo del sofá. Despertaron pasado el mediodía y sus estómagos se quejaron por primera vez (o al menos era la primera vez que se percataban de ello).

—Voy a cocinar algo—comentó Stiles mientras Loki comenzaba a preparar los cuadernos que utilizaban para tomar notas.

Stiles cocinó los desayunos de ambos al tiempo que preparaba una comida especial. Tenía que agradecer el regalo y ahora sabía, por los libros que había leído, que Peter estaba siguiendo la tradición de los kitsune. No es que Stiles estuviera precisamente muy apegado a la tradición de su especie, pero gracias a su madre era la que más conocía y se sentía más cómodo de ese modo. También era un punto a favor del lobo el detalle de estudiar la cultura de su especie.

—¿Un regalo?—preguntó Loki al ver el pastel de carne.

—Una forma de corresponder un regalo de cortejo. Cocinar un plato con la comida que se ha proveído—explicó sentándose frente a él para comer.

—Pero eso no significa que lo aceptes, es solo una forma de animarle a continuar con el cortejo—continuó Loki, recordando uno de los libros que Peter les había llevado.

—Exacto.

—Así que estás interesado.

—Puede—respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. Aunque estoy más interesado en los libros que me pueda conseguir y me pregunto si sería capaz de conseguirnos acceso a la biblioteca.

—¿Estás dispuesto a manipularlo de ese modo?

—No es manipulación... exactamente. Él quiere demostrar que puede proveer y yo solo quiero que lo haga de la forma más eficaz. Si se dedicara a traerme animales muertos lo mandaría a la porra. Si es capaz de proveerme con lo que realmente quiero, puede que acabe aceptando.

—¿Y has pensado si sería una buena pareja más allá de lo que pueda conseguirte? Esto no es precisamente como la aventura que tuve con Kuraida, un cortejo tiene como fin una relación larga y estable, quizá permanente.

—No le conozco mucho por ahora. El hecho de que investigara la cultura de los kitsunes es un buen signo, pero quién sabe. De todos modos, para eso está la siguiente parte del cortejo, las citas.

Y sí, sentía algo de curiosidad por cómo serían, si es que llegaban a eso. Tan solo había tenido citas con humanos, jamás con una criatura que se movía a cuatro patas y habitaba en el bosque. Sería refrescante poder relacionarse con alguien en su forma kitsune.

Tras comer, ambos se dedicaron a tomar notas de los libros con gran concentración. Ya por la noche, Stiles sintió aquella misma presencia acercándose a la cabaña y apartó por primera vez su atención de los libros. Fue rápidamente a abrir la puerta antes de que pudiera marcharse, cogiendo de camino la tarta que había preparado, y se quedó boquiabierto cuando en lugar de encontrarse a un lobo, se encontró a un hombre con un cuerpo humano. Era tan alto como él, pero con músculos mucho más pronunciados y torso más ancho. Tenía el cabello oscuro peinado hacia atrás y una fina perilla adornando su rostro. Vestía una túnica marrón hasta el suelo como la que llevaban los habitantes de la biblioteca, que dejaba su grueso cuello y parte del vello oscuro de la zona superior de su torso al descubierto. La forma en que esos ojos azul eléctrico le miraban era inconfundible. Stiles estaba seguro de que se trataba de Peter.

—Me agradaron los libros—le dijo, ofreciéndole la tarta.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Peter y Stiles pudo ver al lobo en ella.

—Espero que estos también sean de tu agrado—respondió, entregándole otra bolsa al tiempo que cogía la tarta.

Sus dedos se rozaron muy brevemente, lo suficiente para que Stiles sintiera su vello erizarse como si le hubiera recorrido una corriente eléctrica.

—No sabía que podíais transformaros, los libros no hablan de eso—intentó sonar indiferente, pero estaba bastante seguro de que no lo había conseguido.

Peter sonrió, esta vez mostrando un poco sus dientes, más afilados que los de un humano.

—Puede que algún día te cuente mis secretos—le respondió y se dio media vuelta, adentrándose en el bosque.

Stiles cerró la puerta maldiciendo entre dientes. Ese tipo sabía cómo despertar su curiosidad.

Los siguientes días pasaron del mismo modo, su necesidad de entrar a la biblioteca aplacada por los libros que Peter les llevaba de forma constante. Sabían que no eran lo mejor de la biblioteca, pero sí suficiente por ahora, no tenían prisa. Stiles trataba de corresponder con algún plato cocinado, pero en algunas ocasiones se sumergía tanto en los libros y en sus notas que se olvidaba por completo. A Peter no parecía importarle, eso significaba que su regalo había sido muy bien recibido. A raíz de eso, Peter comenzó a llevarles comida además de los libros para que el kitsune no tuviera que ir a cazar. Stiles comenzaba a plantearse en serio aceptar su cortejo.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Un día, Peter se presentó en la cabaña sin ninguna bolsa con libros, lo que no había pasado antes. Stiles levantó las cejas a modo de pregunta.

—Hoy tengo algo especial para ti. ¿Me acompañas?—le preguntó, ofreciéndole su brazo.

Stiles no pudo resistirse. Entrelazó su brazo con el de Peter, sintiendo esa misma sensación eléctrica que el primer día que se habían peleado (y restregado) en el bosque y que todas las veces que se habían tocado levemente desde entonces. Caminaron sin prisa a pesar de la impaciencia del kitsune, que estaba prácticamente vibrando. Había una sonrisa cariñosa en el rostro de Peter y no dejaba de observarle por el rabillo del ojo.

Se detuvieron frente a la biblioteca y Stiles miró a Peter confuso hasta que se dio cuenta.

—¡Madre mía! ¿En serio? ¿Pero cómo...?

—Soy miembro de la biblioteca. De hecho, yo mismo convencí a mi hermana de que permitiera su creación y he proporcionado gran parte de los libros que posee—respondió con orgullo—. ¿De dónde crees que he sacado todos los libros que te he regalado?

—Sé que va en contra de las costumbres, pero realmente quiero besarte ahora mismo—le dijo con sus ojos brillando intensamente, las pupilas dilatadas.

—No seré yo quien te lo impida.

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, tenía la boca de Stiles firmemente presionada contra la suya. Fue breve, una promesa, y entonces Stiles estaba corriendo hacia las puertas de la biblioteca. Se abrieron para él por primera vez. Aquel lugar era más grande de lo que aparentaba por fuera, no podía evitar sentir que se encontraba en Hogwarts, el interior era muy similar aunque con un tono menos anaranjado y una luz más clara. La magia fluía entre aquellas paredes como la escalera de caracol que subía y subía, conectando una planta con otra, con más alturas, sin duda, de las que se observaban desde el exterior. En cada planta se veían las estanterías llenas de libros que se extendían como los radios de una rueda más allá de lo que Stiles podía ver. Era un paraíso y no quería salir de allí hasta que hubiera leído todos y cada uno de aquellos libros. Se olvidó por completo de Peter y comenzó a vagar entre las estanterías, cogiendo los libros que más llamaban su atención.

—Loki dice que te tomes tu tiempo.

—¿Qué?—Stiles levantó la cabeza de un libro que estaba leyendo. Estaba sentado en el suelo entre dos estanterías a pesar de que había encontrado una sala con mesas para el estudio.

—He ido a hablar con él—le aclaró Peter, quien le miraba sonriente apoyado contra la estantería con los brazos cruzados frente al pecho—. Ha dicho que puedes tomarte tu tiempo aquí. Aún estoy intentando que acepten su entrada también, pero eso es algo más complicado. Espero que viendo tu interés cambien de opinión.

Stiles miró hacia las ventanas y se dio cuenta de que ya era muy de noche, no se había percatado del paso del tiempo. Observó a Peter, quien había conseguido que le permitieran entrar a la biblioteca y aún seguía intentando que aceptaran a Loki a pesar de que probablemente ya sabía que Stiles aceptaría pasar a la siguiente fase del cortejo sin necesidad de ello. El licos se había dado cuenta de lo importante que era Loki para él y lo había incluido en sus planeas a la hora de cortejarlo.

—¿Cenamos? Me muero de hambre—sugirió, levantándose del suelo.

Vio el deleite en la expresión de Peter. Cenar juntos significaba una cita, el siguiente paso en el cortejo.

—Por supuesto—le ofreció su brazo y Stiles lo aceptó con una sonrisa.

Se dirigieron a un comedor, no muy diferente al Gran Comedor (aunque con un techo normal y sillas en lugar de bancos), donde varios eruditos estaban ya terminando de cenar. Había dos servicios colocados uno frente al otro en un extremo de una mesa. Peter ya esperaba poder cenar con él.

—Siéntate, ahora traigo la comida—le dijo el lobo, apartando su silla como un caballero.

—¿No la traen elfos domésticos?—preguntó bromeando.

—¿Disculpa?

—Tienes que leer Harry Potter—respondió riendo.

Peter arqueó una ceja y no pudo evitar corresponder con una sonrisa. Se marchó y regresó con dos bandejas llenas de comida cuyo olor ya conseguía que Stiles casi babeara.

—Lo he preparado todo yo mismo, espero que lo disfrutes—le dijo con orgullo.

Por supuesto que iba a disfrutarlo, Stiles ya había comprobado las dotes de cocina del licos y bien podría ser un chef profesional. Comieron los primeros bocados en silencio, saboreando la comida y apaciguando el hambre, pero permanecer callado no era propio de Stiles, salvo que estuviera leyendo (y en ocasiones ni entonces).

—¿Vas a contarme cómo es que tienes forma humana?—le preguntó, siendo esa la duda que llevaba consumiéndole durante días.

—¿Cuántos libros has leído hoy para intentar descubrirlo?

Stiles se ruborizó, no sabía que fuera tan obvio.

—No es que esté interesado, solo... es un misterio y me gustan los misterios, resolverlos—respondió encogiéndose de hombros, intentando quitarle importancia.

—¿Debería dejarlo como un misterio entonces para mantener tu interés?—preguntó con una seductora sonrisa que despertó un hormigueo en su estómago.

—E-esta parte—se aclaró la garganta, intentando no sonar nervioso—se supone que es para conocernos, para ganar confianza el uno en el otro. Preferiría que me ayudaras a resolver misterios, no ser uno de ellos.

—Cierto, quiero que confíes en mí, quiero que te sientas seguro para acudir a mí cuando necesites algo—le dijo con expresión sincera, tomando su mano sobre la mesa.

Stiles sintió que su rostro se estaba ruborizando y un calor similar floreció en su pecho.

—Los licos no somos capaces de utilizar magia de forma natural, no somos criaturas mágicas como tú, pero hace unos años, antes de la creación de la biblioteca, llegó aquí un brujo que despertó mi interés por la magia. Él me hizo un tatuaje—colocó una mano en su pecho sobre el corazón—que me permite utilizar magia. Lo primero que hice fue buscar un hechizo que me permitiera adquirir una forma... más manejable para viajar. La que ves no es exactamente la forma que tomé en aquel momento, aunque no he tenido que modificarla mucho para parecer humano.

—¿La has modificado por mí?—preguntó Stiles sorprendido.

—Sí, me pareció apropiado. No estaba encariñado con la otra forma y estoy seguro de que la habrías aceptado igualmente, pero quería... no sé, ser algo más cercano a ti. Y ser capaz de ir a Midgard contigo si deseas regresar algún día.

—Planeas muy por adelantado—pero no le molestaba, en absoluto. Que Peter estuviera ya pensando en un futuro con él, que llegara a esos extremos, le decía que se tomaba el cortejo en serio, que no era solo un juego. No le habría importado tener una aventura, pero no iba a comenzar una relación sin saber que era a largo plazo.

—Soy previsor—respondió con un guiño.

—Me gusta.

Siguieron hablando –de libros, de viajes, de otros mundos, de otras criaturas– largo rato después de haber terminado la cena, totalmente ajenos al paso del tiempo. Descubrió que Peter era muy inteligente (lo que ya había sospechado), sarcástico, con un humor negro y un idiota algunas veces. A parte de Loki, nunca había encontrado a nadie con quien fuera tan fácil hablar, que fuera capaz de seguir los saltos del punto A al punto Z que daba su razonamiento y con quien compartiera tanto. Quizá era un poco precipitado, se trataba de su primera cita, pero Stiles ya estaba pensando en dar el sí.

Decidió ser prudente y esperar un poco más, finalizar el cortejo apropiadamente.

No regresó a la cabaña hasta dos días después, cuando Peter le obligó a marcharse porque tenía que dormir y descansar («en una cama de verdad, no contra una estantería»). Loki les observó con una expresión ilegible cuando Peter lo acompañó a la cabaña, pero no dijo nada, rodeó los hombros de su hijo con un brazo y lo acompañó a su habitación. Stiles prácticamente se desmayó antes incluso de tocar el colchón.

Se despertó horas después con el olor de té recién preparado, una de las mezclas de Loki, y lo que ahora reconocía como furgo (el pseudociervo). Bajó a la cocina con el sol de la mañana filtrándose por las ventanas. Se sentía relajado y descansado, listo para regresar a la biblioteca (y quizá tener otra cita con Peter). Sintió la presencia del licos antes incluso de entrar en la cocina. Peter estaba allí, charlando tranquilamente con Loki mientras cocinaba como si aquella fuera su casa.

—Buenos días—le saludó Loki, sentado en la mesa con una taza de té en la mano.

—Buenos días. ¿Qué estás haciendo, Peter?—preguntó, yendo directamente a por la otra taza de té que había en la mesa.

—No hagas preguntas obvias. ¿O es que aún sigues medio dormido?—le reprendió su padre.

—Quiero decir, ¿por qué estás cocinando?

Peter giró la cabeza y sonrió. Había cambiado la túnica de la biblioteca por unos pantalones negros ajustados y una camisa roja que acentuaba su amplia espalda. Stiles sospechaba que eso había sido cosa de Loki, pero no iba a quejarse, estaba aún más atractivo que antes.

—Quería prepararte el desayuno—respondió simplemente.

—¿No te lo ha contado?—preguntó Loki.

—¿Contarme el qué?—Stiles miró con suspicacia entre ambos.

—Mientras has estado en la biblioteca, Peter ha venido a cocinar para mí varias veces y también hemos conversado mucho.

Stiles le miró boquiabierto y después a Peter. Eso era más de lo que esperaba, más de lo que habría esperado de cualquier pretendiente y de lo que era necesario, pero su parte kitsune estaba extremadamente feliz por ello y por la orgullosa expresión que Peter no disimulaba estaba seguro de que podía olerlo en él.

—Desayuna—le dijo el lobo, colocando un plato frente a él y otro frente a Loki—. Después iremos los tres a la biblioteca.

—¿Has conseguido que acepten a Loki?—le preguntó sorprendido, y a juzgar por la mirada que le dedicó Loki, también era una sorpresa para él.

—Por supuesto. Haría cualquier cosa que estuviera en mi mano para cumplir tus deseos.

Y, extrañamente, Stiles le creía.

  
  


  
  


Las citas entre Stiles y Peter consistían en pasar horas charlando o investigando, la mayor parte del tiempo sin salir de la biblioteca. No se sentían como citas, sino algo más familiar, más íntimo. Como si se conocieran de toda la vida y se hubieran saltado por completo esa fase incómoda e insegura que llega con las citas. Se olvidó del cortejo porque no necesitaba nada más, como si su relación ya fuera un hecho.

Así fue hasta la _noche del licos_ , la noche en que los dos satélites que orbitaban Licandor se situaban uno en frente del otro a modo de eclipse, un fenómeno que sucedía cada 38 días. Stiles no era consciente de que aquella era la noche del licos. Había leído sobre ello en varios libros, pero estaba demasiado sumergido en sus estudios como para saber siquiera en qué día vivía.

El primer indicio que le hizo sospechar algo fue el extraño comportamiento de Peter desde por la mañana. No se separó de Stiles ni un segundo más que para ir a cocinar y al terminar apareció con una cantidad sin duda excesiva de comida, incluso si era para los tres. Más de la mitad se la comió Peter solito (siempre había tenido mayor apetito que ellos, pero eso era un poco exagerado). Loki también se dio cuenta, por supuesto, pero tan solo intercambió una breve mirada con Stiles sin decir nada.

Según avanzaba la tarde, la presencia de Peter se volvió más física, más táctil. Era imposible ignorarlo ahora. Era habitual que Peter le acariciara (mal) disimuladamente para marcarlo con su olor de vez en cuando y a Stiles no le molestaba en absoluto, él mismo había comenzado a hacerlo también, pero esa tarde estaba comenzando a preocuparle.

—Peter, ¿te encuentras bien?—le preguntó, acariciando su rostro con una mano cuando Peter apoyó la barbilla sobre su hombro, sentado tras él mientras Stiles leía.

Peter cerró los ojos y restregó el rostro contra su cuello. Stiles se estremeció e inclinó la cabeza para dejarle más espacio.

—Estoy bien—murmuró.

—Vamos, Peter, cuéntame—le animó, pasando los dedos por su cabello. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo contra su espalda, más intenso de lo habitual.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien, solo... dame un minuto—claramente no estaba bien, su voz era más un gruñido.

—Ni secretos, ni mentiras—era la promesa que habían hecho porque Peter iba a ayudarle a resolver misterios, no ser uno de ellos.

—Ugh... Es la noche del licos—confesó a regañadientes.

—Oh. _Oh._

—Mm...

—Bueno. Siempre podríamos... pasar a la siguiente fase del cortejo—sugirió Stiles.

—No, no quiero... no quiero que hagas eso porque te sientas obligado—decía eso, pero sus brazos se estrecharon alrededor de Stiles.

—No lo hago obligado. Lo habría sugerido hace días de no ser por lo absorto que he estado en los libros—giró la cabeza lo suficiente para mirarle a la cara—. Me gustaría pasar esta noche contigo, si te parece bien. Lo entenderé si no quieres, sé que no serás completamente tú.

—Stiles... Ngh...—tragó saliva y se aclaró la garganta—. No hay nada que desee más que pasar la noche contigo.

—Bien, no hay más de qué hablar. Bueno, quizás sí. ¿Algo que deba saber? ¿Algo que no deba hacer?

—Si dices que pare, me detendré. Puede que no sea completamente yo, pero no haré nada que tú no quieras, no te haré daño.

—Me alegro. Aunque dudo que haya algo que no quiera que hagas.

Peter gruñó y presionó su cuerpo contra él.

—Shh, está bien, estoy contigo.

Iba a ser una noche interesante.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Procrear.

Esa era la siguiente fase del cortejo. No procrear, claro, sino comprobar que ambos eran compatibles físicamente. Normalmente no se hacía de ese modo, mientras uno de los dos estaba prácticamente en celo, pero este cortejo no tenía nada de típico, empezando porque Stiles era un mestizo y Peter no era un kitsune.

Pasaron las horas que quedaban hasta hacerse de noche acurrucados en un sofá de la biblioteca. Peter estaba cada vez más al límite, no era capaz de apartar sus manos de Stiles e incluso había gruñido a varias personas que habían pasado cerca de ellos. Loki se había dado media vuelta tan pronto como los había visto. Desprendía un olor intenso, picante, que tenía a Stiles medio duro todo el rato.

Cuando comenzó a anochecer, Stiles agarró a Peter y lo sacó de la biblioteca. En ese punto, Peter ya había dejado de ser verbal, tan solo emitía gruñidos animales y era difícil caminar con él pegado como una lapa. Stiles sabía qué hacer. No era parte del ritual kitsune, pero sí del licos y quería darle eso a Peter después de todo lo que había hecho por él.

Tan pronto como llegaron al límite del bosque, Stiles se apartó de Peter (utilizando algo de fuerza) y echó a correr sin previo aviso entre los árboles. A los pocos pasos se transformó y no tardó en oír los pasos del lobo tras él. Sonrió emocionado.

Sus pisadas y sus jadeos eran lo único que se oía en el bosque, los animales se habían escondido, asustados de los depredadores. La luz de los satélites unidos iluminaba el bosque y una suave brisa sacudía las ramas. Stiles podía sentir su corazón acelerándose, latiendo potente en su pecho. La adrenalina de la caza (incluso si ahora él era la presa) fluyendo por sistema. Los pasos de su depredador retumbaban en sus oídos. Nada más existía. Estaba ansioso, quería ser atrapado, pero también quería ofrecerle una buena caza y su instinto animal le gritaba que huyera (que se diera la vuelta y atacara). Era confuso, tantas emociones y deseos contradictorios, pero le encantaba.

Escuchó un gruñido demasiado cerca y su corazón dio un vuelco. Fue un shock cuando algo chocó contra él y rodaron juntos por el suelo. Debería haberse sometido como una buena presa, pero pelear era demasiado divertido. Los gruñidos de ambos se mezclaba entre los árboles, zarpas rasgaban carne (no profundo, casi como una caricia ruda), las mandíbulas chasqueaban sin nada entre sus colmillos. Se revolcaban por el suelo entre la hierva y las hojas caídas, luchando por quedar encima del otro. No era una noche cálida, pero sus cuerpos ardían cada vez más. Finalmente el gran cuerpo de Peter lo cubrió, separando sus colas y presionándolo contra el suelo, y sus mandíbulas se cerraron alrededor de su hombro para inmovilizarlo. En ese momento, toda lucha lo abandonó y Stiles se relajó de forma instintiva, sometiéndose al fin al depredador.

El gruñido de satisfacción de Peter vibró por todo el cuerpo del kitsune y se dio cuenta de que ya estaba duro por la emoción de la persecución y la pelea. Un quejido involuntario salió de su garganta. Peter comenzó a restregarse contra él, cubriéndolo con su olor, marcando su territorio. Él también estaba duro. Stiles gimió y separó las patas traseras, presionando su torso contra el suelo. Lo necesitaba, no podía esperar más. Era una sensación nueva y abrumadora, animal. Nunca había tenido sexo en esa forma y no había esperado lo básico que era. No quería preliminares, ni caricias, ni ternura; solamente quería ser penetrado, llenado. Y Peter quería lo mismo.

Dolió al principio, la dura verga penetrándolo sin preparación, sin lubricante. Sintió sus paredes rasgándose, pero no le importaba, la necesidad era demasiado grande. Contoneó las caderas, intentando conseguir más (más, más, más). Peter presionó contra él, apretando su mordisco, forzándole a quedarse quieto. Quería tener el control. El lobo comenzó a embestir sin tan siquiera esperar a que se acostumbrara. Era brutal, sin ninguna delicadeza. Justo lo que Stiles necesitaba.

No tardó en sentir el nudo expandirse en su interior. Las embestidas se convirtieron en sacudidas cuando ya no era capaz de sacar el miembro de su interior. Ahora que Stiles ya no podía escapar, Peter soltó su mordisco y lamió la sangre en su pelaje. Había un constante gruñido que casi sonaba como un ronroneo de satisfacción. Stiles emitía suaves gemidos mientras sentía el semen llenar su interior, caliente y _tan abundante_. Y no se detenía.

Perdió la noción del tiempo. Probablemente estuvieron casi una hora unidos hasta que el nudo comenzó a disminuir. Cuando Peter sacó su miembro, Stiles se quejó, lamentando el vacío que le dejaba. El lobo se apartó y Stiles pensó por un momento que se marcharía, tal vez a cazar algo, pero entonces sintió su lengua en su trasero, lamiendo el semen que brotaba y penetrándolo como si quisiera meterlo todo de nuevo dentro. Stiles gimió y se retorció, arrastrándose en un intento de alejarse, pero Peter lo agarró con sus zarpas por las patas traseras inmovilizándolo.

—Peter...—se quejó, sintiéndose demasiado sensible.

Recibió un gruñido en respuesta y Peter volvió a estar sobre él. Creyó que iba a follarlo de nuevo, pero en su lugar Peter comenzó a lamerlo y a acicalarlo. Stiles se relajó y puede que se quedara adormecido por un momento. Nadie había cuidado de ese modo de él y algo dentro de Stiles reaccionaba de forma agradable, haciéndole sentir cosas extrañas que apenas podía reconocer.

Peter no tardó en volver a montarlo y una vez más. Stiles apenas era consciente de ello la última vez, el licos tenía mucha más energía que él aquella noche. Cuando llegó la mañana, despertó acurrucado con el lobo casi envolviéndolo. Definitivamente eran compatibles. Incluso si no lo habían probado con cuerpos humanos, lo que habían hecho era suficiente para convencerlo. Suspiró contento y lamió el hocico de Peter. El lobo abrió los ojos y respondió del mismo modo.

—Tengo sueño y hambre—le dijo Stiles estirándose.

—¿Puedes volver a tu forma humana?

—Sí, pero no creo que pueda andar.

Peter se transformó primero, su cuerpo cubierto de tierra y sangre (y otros fluidos) y algunos hierbajos enredados en su pelo.

—No pretendía dejarte andar.

Stiles se transformó, una gran sonrisa adormilada en su rostro. Peter lo cogió en brazos y le dio un beso en la frente, acariciándolo con la nariz. Comenzó a caminar con él, manteniéndolo abrazado cerca de su pecho.

—¿Cómo te sientes?—le preguntó con un susurro, no queriendo romper el momento íntimo.

—Contento.

—Me refería físicamente, pero es bueno saberlo.

—Mi cuerpo duele en lugares que no creía posible, pero ha merecido... uh... ¿Qué me estás haciendo?—preguntó, sintiendo el dolor dejar su cuerpo, como si le hubieran colocado de morfina.

—Descansa, yo cuidaré de ti.

Eso fue lo último que oyó antes de quedarse dormido.

  
  


  
  


Cuando Stiles despertó, se encontraba en su cama en la cabaña. Estaba solo, pero podía oír la voz de Loki en el piso de abajo. Se estiró tentativo, calibrando el estado de su cuerpo. Sentía una leve molestia que ni siquiera podía llamar dolor. Podía oler en su cuerpo uno de los bálsamos que preparaba Loki, y entre eso y su alta capacidad de curación ya había desaparecido lo más severo. Se levantó con cuidado y observó su cuerpo completamente limpio. No pudo evitar sonreír ante el cuidado con el que Peter se había encargado de él. Tocó con la punta de sus dedos la marca aún tierna en su hombro de los colmillos del lobo. Era la única señal que quedaba en su cuerpo de lo que habían hecho y pronto desaparecería también. Estaba algo impaciente por poder conseguir una marca definitiva que jamás se borrara.

Entonces, escuchó la voz de Thor. Su cuerpo se puso en alerta antes incluso de que lo hiciera su mente, puro instinto. La presencia de Thor allí no podía significar nada bueno. Agitó una mano, cubriendo su cuerpo con ropa, y bajó las escaleras como un vendaval. Loki y Peter estaban el uno junto al otro al pie de las escaleras. Thor se encontraba frente a ellos, pero no estaba solo. A su derecha con su capa de Superman estaba Dr. Strange y a su izquierda el Capitán con su traje y su escudo. Extendió sus sentidos y pudo percibir tres personas más en el exterior de la cabaña, aunque no era capaz de reconocer quiénes eran. Se trataba de algo serio y estaba seguro de que no podrían salir de esta sin derramar sangre.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?—preguntó a los intrusos, colocándose junto a su padre.

—Hemos venido a deteneros, a Loki y a ti—respondió el Capitán.

—¿Y puedo saber por qué?

—Por todos los delitos que habéis cometido y por el peligro que suponéis para Asgard, Midgard y cualquier otro de los Nueve Reinos—declaró Thor como si estuviera esgrimiendo toda la autoridad del universo. Ese hombre siempre creía ser moralmente superior a los demás, lo que él hacía siempre era lo correcto con una visión demasiado viciada por el blanco y negro. Podía entender por qué Loki no lo soportaba, tampoco era del agrado de Stiles.

—Preferiríamos que os entregarais sin resistencia. No nos gustaría iniciar una batalla, aunque hemos venido preparados para ello—añadió Steve como una amenaza velada.

Esto era malo, muy malo. El principal problema era Dr. Strange. Stiles no tenía dudas de que, de no ser por él, podría arreglárselas para derrotar a los otros, no percibía magia en ellos. Sin embargo, ese hombre era poderoso y probablemente centraría toda su atención (y odiaba admitir que no sabía cuál sería el resultado de aquella pelea). Podía ver la tensión en los hombros de su padre y casi podía sentir como si fuera suya la ira de Peter. Si la situación hubiera sido otra, habría escogido escapar –planeando ya una venganza, pero en sus propios términos–, pero Peter estaba allí, _Stiles_ quería quedarse allí. Sabía cuánto quería Peter a su familia, a su manada. Jamás podría arrebatarle aquello, ya había comenzado a pensar en quedarse definitivamente allí, tan solo viajando junto a Peter cuando fueran en busca de nuevos libros para la biblioteca. Y permitir que se llevaran a su padre tampoco era una opción. No sabía si Loki querría quedarse allí con ellos, pero, aunque no fuera así, Stiles no iba a aceptar verlo encerrado, jamás. No quería escoger entre su padre y su futura pareja, no quería hacerles escoger a ellos tampoco. Tenía que encontrar la forma de derrotar a esos hombres en una pelea, era la única opción.

—¿Con qué autoridad venís a este reino exigiendo llevaros a nuestros invitados?—intervino Peter cuando Stiles ya estaba acumulando magia en sus manos para ser el primero en atacar.

—Ellos son-

—No habéis solicitado permiso para venir a nuestro mundo ni tenéis ninguna legitimidad para llevaros a dos personas que están bajo nuestra jurisdicción—continuó Peter ignorando la interrupción de Thor—. Loki y Stiles están autorizados para permanecer en nuestro reino cuanto deseen y, por lo tanto, están bajo nuestra protección. Cualquier cosa que intentéis contra ellos, se considerará un ataque contra este reino y nuestro ejército actuará en consecuencia. ¿Están dispuestos los Nueve Reinos a enfrentarse a un miembro de la Federación y, en consecuencia, a toda la Federación?

—¿Qué autoridad tienes para amenazarnos de ese modo?—preguntó Steve casi siseando entre dientes, por su mal disimulada expresión confusa seguramente ignorando lo que era la Federación.

—Soy la Mano Derecha de la reina y el responsable de la seguridad de este planeta y de las relaciones interplanetarias.

—Si eres el responsable de la seguridad tendrás que entenderlo—Thor avanzó un paso hacia él, sosteniendo con fuerza su martillo. Peter no se vio lo más mínimo intimidado—, Loki es-

—Loki es nuestro invitado y el padre de mi futura pareja. Una palabra mía y ambos serán ciudadanos de pleno derecho de este reino. Cualquier perjuicio contra él o contra Stiles y me lo tomaré como algo personal.

Los dos Vengadores se miraron entre sí ante esa declaración con expresiones de aún mayor sospecha en sus rostros. En ese momento, se oyó movimiento fuera. Peter sonrió con demasiados dientes (no del todo humanos) como para resultar amigable.

—Ahí está nuestro ejército. ¿Y bien, qué será?

Mientras Strange permanecía impasible y sin intervenir (probablemente lo había reclutado para pelear contra Stiles, pero no quería involucrarse más de lo imprescindible), multitud de expresiones pasaron por los rostros de los dos Vengadores: ira, frustración, confusión... Por un momento, Stiles pensó que atacarían y estaba preparado para ello. Quizá unos años atrás lo habrían hecho, pero ahora eran más conscientes de las consecuencias de sus actos. Los tres se dieron finalmente la vuelta y salieron de la casa. Peter salió tras ellos, seguido de padre e hijo.

En el exterior de la cabaña se encontraban Clint, Natasha y un hombre de pelo negro y brazo mecánico al que Stiles no conocía. Estaban completamente rodeados por decenas de licos, muchos de ellos gruñendo amenazantes. Los seis intrusos se reunieron, sus cuerpos preparados para la pelea.

—Espero que esta visita indeseada no vuelva a repetirse o la próxima vez habrá consecuencias—les advirtió Peter con voz grave, casi de lobo.

Strange abrió un portal y uno tras otro todos fueron pasando por él hasta que solo quedó Thor. El semidiós se giró hacia ellos, miró un momento a Loki con una expresión ilegible y después fijó sus ojos en Peter.

—No os daréis cuenta de lo que está tramando hasta que os haya apuñalado por la espalda—le advirtió y cruzó el portal antes de que este desapareciese.

La tensión en el claro frente a la cabaña tardó unos momentos en relajarse. Loki suspiró aliviado y se quedó sin aire cuando Stiles chocó contra él para un abrazo. Correspondió al abrazo de inmediato, hundiendo el rostro en los cabellos de su hijo. No esperaba esto, no esperaba que alguien se plantara frente a él para defenderlo porque nunca había sucedido antes. Era difícil lidiar con todas esas emociones aun cuando había mejorado mucho desde que viajaba con su hijo, pero estaba seguro de que Stiles podía apreciar lo agradecido que estaba aunque no fuera capaz de decir palabra.

Los licos comenzaron a dejar el claro a su alrededor hasta que solo quedó Peter. Padre e hijo se separaron y Stiles se giró hacia su pretendiente.

—Quiero dejar claro que vuestra estancia aquí, incluso vuestra ciudadanía, no depende de si me aceptas o no. ¡Huff!

Stiles se lanzó sobre él, rodeándole la cintura con las piernas y tomando su rostro entre las manos.

—Eso. Ha. Sido. La. Hostia—le dijo, puntuando cada palabra con un beso por toda su cara—. Y por supuesto que te acepto, ahora mismo—declaró con un último beso en los labios.

—Pero el cortejo aún no ha terminado, aún falta proteger—replicó algo aturdido.

—Acabas de protegernos a mi padre y a mí—respondió con una brillante sonrisa y otro beso.

—Pero no he-

—No necesito que luches por mí, soy muy capaz de hacerlo yo mismo, pero necesitaba esto, necesitaba proteger a mi padre y al mismo tiempo permanecer aquí porque no quería perderte.

—Me habría ido contigo—le aseguró.

—Lo sé—y realmente lo sabía y el hecho de que Peter estuviera dispuesto a ello le daba aún más razones para aceptar—, pero no quiero que hagas ese sacrificio por mí, no quiero que llegue un día en el futuro que te arrepientas de nuestra relación por ello. Aunque eso ya no sucederá porque me has dado justo lo que necesitaba. Y de eso se trata, ¿no?

—Sí, de eso se trata—había una suave sonrisa en su rostro, sincera y llena de emoción, cuando besó de nuevo a Stiles.

  
  


  
  


La ceremonia fue... ostentosa porque Talia había conseguido encargarse de organizarla. Peter era la Mano Derecha y la reina no iba a admitir nada inferior para su hermano. Stiles no le prestó mucha atención, inmerso en un libro que Peter le había regalado la noche anterior con ese preciso propósito hasta que tuvo que caminar junto a su padre hasta el altar, al que Peter llegaba junto a su hermana. Ambos estaban en sus formas más animales, sentados en medio de una pradera y rodeados por cientos de licos y miembros de la biblioteca, la familia más directa en primera fila.

El miembro más anciano de la manada, un lobo de pelaje gris, conducía la ceremonia. Tras una letanía a la que los contrayentes apenas prestaron atención, sumergidos en los ojos ansiosos del otro, intercambiaron un mordisco lleno de magia que dejaría una cicatriz de por vida. Sintieron el vínculo entre ellos forjarse con un estallido, intenso y ardiente. Desde ese momento eran más conscientes el uno del otro de lo que lo podían ser de nada a su alrededor. Finalizaron entonces la ceremonia consumando su unión frente a todos entre vítores y aullidos.

Tras la ceremonia, se sirvieron ingentes cantidades de comida mientras la pareja se acurrucaba, incapaces de separarse el uno del otro. El vínculo era nuevo, fresco, y necesitaban todo el contacto posible hasta que sus mentes se acostumbraran a no ser dos, sino uno. Les llevó algo de tiempo, como a todas las parejas, pero tras un par de apasionadas semanas ya estaban de vuelta a su rutina habitual.

Algunas cosas habían cambiado. Se habían mudado a otra casa más grande y permanente. Loki vivía con ellos porque no tenía sentido preocuparse por otra casa cuando apenas pasaban tiempo allí, dedicando la mayor parte del día y muchas noches a la biblioteca. El tema de permanecer en Licandor había surgido con algo de miedo por parte de Stiles, no queriendo tener que separarse de su padre.

—Te... ¿Te quedarías aquí?—le preguntó tímidamente un día antes de la ceremonia.

—No hay ningún otro sitio en el que preferiría estar ahora mismo, ningún otro en el que sea tan bien acogido—respondió su padre, dejando el libro que estaba leyendo para prestarle toda su atención—. No puedo prometer que me quede para siempre, pero este es ahora mi lugar de referencia, el lugar al que volver.

Stiles suspiró aliviado, eso era todo lo que podría pedir. Él también viajaría con Peter a otros planetas, tanto por motivos de trabajo como para conseguir nuevos libros para la biblioteca, aunque Licandor era ahora su hogar y permanecería allí más tiempo que en ningún otro lugar.

Y eso no era lo único que había cambiado.

Pocos meses después de la ceremonia, Stiles acariciaba su barriga redonda con una mano mientras sostenía un libro con la otra tumbado en el sofá frente a una chimenea. El hechizo no había sido difícil en absoluto dada su naturaleza y ya había realizado una investigación antes incluso de aceptar la proposición de Peter. No estaban seguros de en qué momento de esas dos semanas que pasaron juntos tras la ceremonia sucedió, si fue en sus formas humanas o animales (y realmente no importaba), pero ahora Stiles estaba esperando dos bebés. Había más preguntas que respuestas sobre cómo serían y ninguno de ellos estaba preocupado al respecto. Los adorarían sin importar cómo fueran y pondrían el mundo a sus pies si así se lo pedían.

Peter entró al salón y dejó en la mesa de café la bandeja con los últimos dulces que había preparado para Stiles (porque, al parecer, el azúcar era esencial para este proceso que consumía tanta energía y tanta magia). Se arrodilló en el suelo junto al sofá y colocó las manos sobre el redondo vientre.

—Hola, peques—susurró reverente, acariciando con su mejilla la barriga.

—Van a tenerte comiendo de la palma de sus manos, o patas—le dijo Stiles con cariño, acariciando sus cabellos.

—Ya me tienen. Haré lo que sea por ellos—declaró con total sinceridad.

—Lo sé—y Stiles no podía ser más feliz por ello.

—Y por ti también—Peter se incorporó y presionó los labios contra su marca en el cuello de su pareja.

—Lo sé—repitió en casi un suspiro—. Y yo por ti.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Comentarios y kudos son bienvenidos ^^  
> Podéis dejar vuestras peticiones para fanfics en [mi blog](http://kirah69-fanfic.blogspot.com/p/aqui-podeis-dejarme-vuestros-mensajes.html).


End file.
